


Secrets

by BiffElderberry



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: It's hard to have a relationship when your entire family is made up of detectives.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/gifts).



It's hard to have a relationship when your entire family is made up of detectives, Tim realized as he snuck out the backdoor of the manor. He had had plans for a breakfast date but then he had overslept and then Dick had asked him to help him with some sparing practice, and then Damien tried to kill him, which he was insisting was just a training exercise, again. By the time he was finally able to escape the rest of the family it was closer to 11 and the breakfast date had become a brunch date. 

He thought he had gotten away from everyone. He checked rooftops as he drove, and took the longest route possible to the diner. He did one last sweep of the rooftops before looking in the window. He smiled as he saw Jason was already there, looking bored in their usual booth. 

He quickly ran a hand through his hair and started towards the door.

"What'cha doin?" Someone asked behind him. Tim whirled around to see Dick leaning against the wall of a back alley. 

"Nothing," Tim said too quickly.

"You snuck out of there awfully fast, " Dick said, sauntering forward, "you're dressed nice too, and you even showered." 

"I've been known to do that occasionally," Tim grimaced, trying to stay between Dick and the window. 

"Is that Jason?" Dick asked darting around Tim to see in the window. "Is he meeting you here?" 

"Please don't tell Bruce-" Tim started but got interrupted by Dick.

"What a jerk! He never wants to hang out with me!" Dick looked like he was about to carry on ranting but then a looking of dawning crossed his face. "Wait a minute. You showered, you're dressed nice, if I didn't know better I'd say you were here for a date." 

"What I-" 

"But I know you're here to meet with Jason which means-" Dick almost fell over laughing.

"Come on," Tim sighed, his face growing red, "He's not that bad."

"I'll take your word for it," Dick chuckled, starting to walk away. 

"Hey Dick, don't tell Bruce," Tim called after him.

"Of course not," Dick replied, "He would shoot the messenger." 

Tim sighed and turned to face the door again. It was always hard to sneak away but maybe it would be easier with Dick on his side. 

~*~

But the problem wasn't just getting away to visit Jason, but keeping other people from catching on to the relationship. Especially since Jason seemed amused by Tim's desire to keep things secret and tried to make it obvious. Jason had left a constellation of hickies all over Tim the last time they had had a date, once of which reached high up on his neck. He tried to cover it up, but Alfred had giving him an all knowing side eye when Tim had come down to breakfast in a turtle neck in the middle of June.

"What's that?" Damian asked, poking at the bruise on Tim's neck.

"ow," Tim gasped, pulling away from the youngest robin, almost falling off the couch he had been sitting on. 

"What did you do?" Damien asked, examining the hickey closer. Tim scooted away from the other robin.

"It's nothing," Tim replied, clasping a hand over his neck. 

"Tell me," Damien demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Tim stood up and started to walk away. Damien followed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Damien repeated, trying to slide in front of Tim to block his exit. 

"Go away," Tim told him. 

"Not unless you tell me what's on your neck," Damien replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Tim insisted, side stepping around him.

"It looked like teeth mark," Damien said, following Tim out of the room. "If you're getting sloppy enough that your enemies are biting you then it's a problem for all of it." 

Tim ignored him.

"If you're compromised from your injuries then I'll have to tell Father," Damien tried again, sliding in front of Tim as they rounded a corner. 

"Shit, fine," Tim stopped, "Just don't tell Bruce." 

Damien crossed his arms expectantly over his chest and waiting for TIm to start talking again. 

"It's a hickey." 

Tim watched as Damien's nose twitched in disgust.

"Why?" Damien asked, eyes narrowing at the bite mark.

"Because it was fun?" Tim tried, shrugging slightly. Damien's eye twitched. 

"Father!" He yelled.

"Shit," Tim jumped. He clamped a hand over Damien's mouth and tugged him through a doorway. He grimaced as Damien dug his teeth into the palm of his hands. 

"Ow," Tim pulled his hand back shaking the sting out of it.

"Thought you liked that," Damien glared.

"Not... It's not..." Tim groaned dragging his hand over his face. "Listen it's something you do when you're in a relationship with someone, and it's just hard to explain. But the most important thing is that I don't want Bruce to worry about it... about me. Okay?" 

"Who is it?" Damien asked, "If I'm not telling Father then I need to at least know who it is. You know, to make sure the family is safe." 

"Jason," Tim told him, trying not to smile. 

"Fine," Damien huffed, wrinkling his nose, "I won't tell Father." 

~*~ 

Bruce stroll through the halls of the watch tower with a purposefully stride. Clark had called a meeting of the Justice League but Bruce was suprised to see the halls of the Watchtower empty. Normally everyone was late to trickle in, Hall especially had a habit of showing up 15 minutes late, but no one normally commented because he brought everyone coffee.

No, everyone was already in the room when Bruce entered, cape swirling around him ominously. Bruce looked from face to face of his teammates. Most were twinged with mild concern, not the kind of look they had when Joker was trying to blow up the world, again, but more like they were worried about a friend. 

"What's going on?" Bruce asked. 

"We're a little worried," Superman started out, "Bruce we all love you, but we needed to ask."

"Ask what?" Bruce asked, narrowing his eyes, "Is this an intervention?" 

"Yes," Diana replied.

"Well not really," Hal supplied. 

"It's not so much about you," Clark clarified, "But about one of your robins." 

"Well two of your robins," J'onn corrected.

"We're worried that Jason is a bad influence on Tim," Diana replied. 

"They don't spend that much time together," Bruce replied, crossing his arms over his chest. How dare they come at him and tell him how to deal with his children.

"You don't know?" Clark asked, genuine surprise crossing his face.

"We just assumed you did," Hal shrugged, "You seem to always know everything." 

"Know what?" 

"Jason and Tim have been dating," Diana replied, "It's been going on for quite some time, we were wondering why you hadn't put a stop to it." 

"WHAT?!"

Tim was sitting on Jason's couch when he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked, glancing up from where he was sitting at the table, cleaning his guns.

"Something just went very wrong." Tim shrugged. He just wished he knew what it was.


End file.
